


on the nature of lust and mild role reversal

by Kaslyna



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, I tried my best I really did, Mildly Anachronistic, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Pegging, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, mild Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: Vanessa has plans.Or, the one in which I write 2,000+ words of straight up porn featuring Vanessa pegging Ethan.





	on the nature of lust and mild role reversal

**Author's Note:**

> I started this while very drunk last night and decided to continue it. I had had this idea for a while but someone encouraged me to actually write it, and well. Drunk me came through. Set in some nebulous time when they're in a relationship, I don't even know. Enjoy!

“I have a surprise for you tonight,” she had murmured in his ear earlier that day in passing, the hand that briefly squeezed his ass on her way out letting him know exactly what _kind_ of a surprise she had planned.

 

He had spent the whole day after that in anticipation; she had spent the whole day toying with him whenever their paths crossed, until when the night finally came Ethan was already half hard before he had even opened the door to his bedroom.

 

Vanessa was on his bed, waiting for him in just her silk kimono. She was facing the door, head propped on one hand, an almost bored expression on her face that sent a shiver of excitement down his spine. It was clear that whatever she had planned, it involved her being the one completely in charge.

 

Ethan took a moment to take in the room as he closed the door behind him. Vanessa had moved the mirror, he noticed. Its new position angled just so so that one could see what was happening on the bed while on it piqued his curiosity as well as stirred his arousal.

 

“Take off your clothes and come here,” she said finally, slowly sitting up.

 

Ethan did as he was told, purposefully dragging the process out to tease her. Vanessa put on her own show as well, removing the kimono to reveal that she truly was not wearing anything else beneath it. When Ethan had finally removed all of his own clothing he made his way to her.

 

She sat on the edge of the bed, and spread her legs so that he could step between them to kiss her. He ran his hands over every glorious inch of her that he could reach while he did so, until she nipped his bottom lip and pulled back. Ethan was suddenly very still, waiting for her to tell him what to do next.

 

“Lie down,” she murmured, voice low with arousal and commanding.

 

Once he did as told Vanessa wasted no time straddling his stomach. He groaned at the feeling of her wetness against his bare skin. She grinned wickedly as she ground her hips down onto him, making him feel the full extent of her arousal.

 

“Have you been thinking about this all day?” he hated how dazed he sounded, but was unable to help himself.

 

“Most of it,” she admitted shamelessly and smirked at him, a look that soon became a predatory grin as she leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Would you like to know what I have planned for you tonight?”

 

Sensing she would not continue without an answer Ethan quickly replied, “Yes.”

 

“Good boy,” she purred, playfully nipping at his earlobe before pulling back to look him in the eyes and announce, “I am going to take you in my mouth first, and when you can no longer stand it then I will have you on your knees while _I_ fuck _you_. And only when you are begging me to let you come will I allow it. Then I shall have you on your back while I ride your face until I can take no more. How does that sound?”

 

Ethan was speechless, and almost breathless from arousal to boot. She was looking at him intently, waiting for his answer to proceed. His brain scrambled to catch up; he wondered how she planned to fuck him but knew instinctively she would not answer if asked. The part of him that was probably the beast-that refused to cede control so wholly on principle-warred with the part of him that yearned for what his lover had just described. Eventually the man won out.

 

Swallowing Ethan managed, “That sounds good.”

 

“Excellent,” she smirked again, leaning in so she was almost against his lips when she added, “Then no more talking from you unless it is to beg me for release or ask me to stop.”

 

After a long moment wherein both sides of his nature were once again at odds, Ethan reluctantly nodded. Satisfied by his acquiescence, Vanessa kissed his mouth briefly before moving down his body.

 

She loved his body; she knew it almost as well as her own now, and did not hesitate in using that knowledge. She knew the barest scrape of her teeth against one of his nipples drove him insane, but that too much pressure when using her teeth on the skin of his stomach near his belly button made him flinch.

 

His cock was already hard when she reached it. Vanessa allowed herself to express a momentary feeling of tenderness at the sight of her affect on him in the form of a soft kiss to his tip. Ethan hissed at the contact, hands clenching at the bedsheets. She looked up at him until their eyes met, and then took him in hand. She stroked him once, long and slow, thumb sweeping across the slit at the top before moving her hand back down his length to grasp gently at his base.

 

Ethan let out a barely contained shout when Vanessa took his length into her mouth fully, a sound that aroused her and made her feel a twinge of pride. She then decided to make it her mission to force the sound from him again, and set out to do exactly that.

 

She sucked on his length, using her tongue for added friction as she took him into her mouth as much as she was able. She let him go so she could lick up his length from base to tip. Then she sucked in only his tip while she used the nails of one hand to scratch lightly at his balls, prompting Ethan to let out a strangled noise. He cursed when she grazed her teeth along his tip and Vanessa did not give him time to recover before she sucked him back in once more.

 

Sensing he was on the brink, Vanessa pulled back. Ethan let out a whimper, such an endearing sound that sent a jolt of arousal straight between her own thighs. Vanessa tamped it down in favor of moving up his body, taking his face in her hands to force him to look at her.

 

“On your knees, facing the mirror,” she told him simply. Ethan nodded, and she pulled away.

 

While he positioned himself, Vanessa went about setting up for this part of the night. She found herself suddenly a bit nervous; would he not like being taken in this way with a fake cock as much as he had with a real one?

 

The look on his face when he saw her quelled those fears almost immediately. His gaze was hungry, nearly desperate.

 

“Where the hell did you even manage to find that?” he asked gruffly as she maneuvered behind him.

 

Vanessa frowned at his insolence as she replied, “The less you know the better. Talk again out of turn and there will be consequences.”

 

Ethan groaned at the authoritative and chastising tone she had used. Vanessa then set about her task, finding his entrance and positioning the fake cock strapped to her hips at it.

 

She looked at them in the mirror across from the bed as she entered him slowly, watching his face. It was contorted in a mix of pain and pleasure and she leaned down to kiss the back of his neck, the top of his spine, as she gave him time to adjust.

 

When she finally moved it was in slow, shallow strokes. Ethan did not seem to mind; Vanessa watched the pain on his face gradually lessen as the pleasure overcame him. The sight of his enjoyment combined with the slight pressure of the fake cock against her meant she was being tormented with lust; neither was quite enough. She eventually let the frustration of that set her pace, intending to torture him as much as she was being tortured.

 

“Open your eyes,” she told him, and watched as he struggled to do so.

 

In reward, Vanessa took his cock in hand and stroked it in tandem with her thrusts. The noise Ethan let out when she did so was something that she was immediately sure she would never- _could_ never-forget. The intensity of his pleasure was written so clearly on his face that Vanessa couldn't help herself; she reached into his mind, probing it lightly in an attempt to feel what he was feeling. It was a heady rush unlike anything she had ever felt before, almost enough to make her come on its own.

 

“Vanessa,” he hissed out her name through gritted teeth.

 

“Yes, my love?” she replied, sensing his patience was wearing thin. She ran the thumb of the hand on his cock over the tip of it as she thrust deeply.

 

“Fuck,” he gasped out.

 

Vanessa slowed the movement of her hips and hand, waiting for Ethan’s submission.

 

When it was not immediately forthcoming she goaded him, “Look at us, right now. You know how I dislike mirrors, how I believe them to be a necessary evil. Look at my face, watching yours as I fuck you. See how badly I want you, how much I enjoy having you this way.”

 

He did as told and groaned. Finally he whimpered, “Please.”

 

“Good boy,” she whispered again, and with one well timed, well angled thrust combined with a long stroke of her hand along his cock, she made him come, her name and a string of curses passing his lips as he did so.

 

When she was sure he was spent, Vanessa let go of his cock. She kissed his back again before withdrawing and shimmying away from him. He fell on his back gasping as she made quick work of removing the contraption and flung it onto the floor.

 

Ethan reached for her when she returned. She let him kiss her-hard and messy-until they both were short of breath. Then she began to move up his body. He stopped her when her chest was above his face to take one of her nipples in his mouth. She let out a yelp in response, and wondered wildly if she could come just from his mouth on his breasts. She did not find out; he released her shortly in favor of putting his hands on her body to urge her to continue. Vanessa wasted no time in doing so, gripping the bars of the headboard and straddling his face.

 

Ethan placed his hands on her hips to pull her down to lick along the length of her. It did not take long for her to come; he sucked her clit between his lips and then flicked the tip of his tongue just under the hood and she came with a noise so loud and desperate she would have been embarrassed if she still had had the ability to feel _anything_ beyond one of the most blindingly intense orgasms of her life.

 

Vanessa did not have to remind him of her plan; Ethan did not stop, and so her first orgasm quickly bled into the second. He was relentless, and she soon lost track of each individual orgasm, until she had to remove one of her hands from the headboard to force his head away from her. He complied immediately and she pulled herself off him, collapsing boneless beside him. He covered her body with his to kiss her and she responded eagerly.

 

When he pulled away he took in the sight of her. Her lips were red and slightly swollen from his kisses, her hair a mess, her skin flushed from her belly button to her face. One of her hands laid protectively over her cunt as she struggled to come back to herself fully. She was sure she would have difficulty walking the next day.

 

Likewise he was sure he would have difficulty walking the next day. His ass hurt, but he found the soreness not entirely unpleasant in its reminder of what they had just done. Of course she would have realized how much he enjoyed being taken that way, and of course she would find a way to fuck him because she enjoyed taking him apart as much as he did her. They were evenly matched, of this he was entirely certain.

 

They spent the rest of the night tangled together, exchanging tired kisses as they faded in and out of sleep, both secretly wondering when they might be able to try something like that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I feel about the ending to be honest, but oh well. I did my best. Anyways, I'm just gonna include a disclaimer here, because I feel like I kinda have to given that I work with a club that constantly preaches how to have safe sex including anal sex-please for the love of God practice safe sex when doing anal. I literally could not find enough research on shit from this time period so I glossed over a lot but like. Lube is your friend y'all. And it would hurt me to be even more anachronistic by being specific about it and being wrong but imagine that they used SOMETHING and didn't just go in dry. Anyways I hope you liked this and also I really should be updating the WIP next, I did start writing the next chapter.


End file.
